victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeckat
Jeckat is the tri-pairing and possible love triangle of Jade, Beck, and Cat ('J/ade, B/'eck', and C/'at'). It can also be called Cadeck (C'/at, J/'ade, Be/'ck') or Badat (B'/eck, J/'ad/e, C/'at'). It consists of the individual pairings Bade, Bat, and Cade. Throughout the series, Jade seems to be closest with Beck and Cat, Beck being her boyfriend and Cat being a close, or possibly best, friend. Cat and Beck also seem to tolerate Jade's behavior well, and seem to be the ones who are the least afraid of her. Cat seems to be the one girl who can interact with Beck, without Jade getting angry and jealous. Both girls have kissed Beck. Jeckat Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Jade chooses Cat and Beck to be in her improv group. *During the alphabet improv, Beck and Cat both try to calm Jade down. (Beck tells her to relax, and Cat agrees, saying "Totally!") 'Stage Fighting' *Jade didn't seem jealous when she learned that Cat and Beck would be paired together. *Cat and Beck were both worried about Jade when she was "hit" by Tori. *Cat and Beck both seemed to believe Jade's version of the story, instead of Tori's. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Jade and Beck had a quick conversation about Cat when she ran out of the RV, yelling to them "Gotta pee!" *When they got out of the RV, Beck kissed Cat's head, and Jade hugged her. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *The three were talking at the beginning of the episode (along with Tori and Daniel.) *Beck and Jade went to find out why Tori would spray Cat with cheese, essentially helping and standing up for Cat. 'Freak the Freak Out' *They all went to Karaoke Dokie together. (Along with Andre.) *Beck cheered loudly for Jade and Cat, and was upset when they lost. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Jade calmly explained to Cat that they couldn't take Rex to the hospital. 'A Film by Dale Squires ' *Cat and Beck kiss for one of the scenes in the movie, and Jade doesn't seem jealous. However, she later slaps Cat, possibly for revenge. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha ' *The three of them helped find the letters to spell Ke$ha. *When Jade said ice cream reminded her of her unhappy childhood, Cat questioned her on it and Beck told her she didn't have to help if she didn't want to. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat knew about Beck and Jade's text fighting, and was shocked when Jade showed her a message she had sent to Beck. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Cat asks that in what street are they on, and Beck replies "Let's just say that it ain't sesame street," Cat says that she loves Sesame Street and starts singing, and Jade screams to her: "NO!" **'Cat:' What street are we on? **'Beck:' Let's just say it ain't sesame street **'Cat:' I love sesame﻿ street! Sunny... **'Jade:' NO! Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat was Jade's secret santa, and Cat walked up to Beck and Jade to give Jade her present. *When Cat got up to Beck and Jade Cat said, "Secret santa time." which made Jade ask, "You mine or his?" TheSlap *Jade was angry that Beck joined TheSlap without telling her, and Cat also got involv ed in the conversation: **'Jade: '''Isn't it nice that my boyfriend joined TheSlap.com and didn't tell me? AWESOME. **'Cat:' OMG! NO WAY!!! What a jerk! (JK Beck, I really like you and think you're so cool.) **'Beck:' Thanks, Cat. Jade, I signed up two hours ago. **'Jade: Yeah, exactly. TWO HOURS!!! *Cat made a video profile and Jade commented on it. Beck explained that Jade was actually giving Cat a big compliment **'''Cat: Watch me do my video profile upside down and sideways! **'Jade: '''I didn't hate that. I didn't say it was good. I just didn't hate it! **'Beck:' Don't worry, that's a HUGE compliment coming from her. *Jade got mad at Cat for a comment she made, and Beck explained why she was angry. **'Cat': I'm sick of waiting for Christmas! I want to celebrate it now! Ho! Ho! Ho! **'Jade:' You have no idea how much I hate you right now. **'Beck:' Jade hates whenever someone mentions Christmas BEFORE December 1st **'Cat''': I'm sorry. Do you want me to make you some figgy pudding to cheer you up? Photo Gallery Click Here! Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Friendships Moments Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Beck Oliver